Aquilo Que A mente Humana Jamais Esquece
by Victor Ichijouji
Summary: Um grande trauma é algo que a mente humana jamais esquece. Por tais tristes lembranças que um Comensal da Morte e uma Aurora tanto sofrem sem saber que estão prestes a ver que o verdadeiro amor é realmente aquilo que mente humana jamais esquece.


**Aquilo Que a Mente Humana Jamais Esquece**

**Sinopse: **Pode-se dizer que um grande trauma é algo que a mente humana jamais esquece. São por tais tristes lembranças que um Comensal da Morte e uma Aurora tanto sofrem. No entanto, eles não sabem que estão prestes a ver que o verdadeiro amor supera isto, e que é realmente aquilo que mente humana jamais esquece. DG!

**N.A: **Essa é uma sogfic da música _Understanding_ do Evanescence, música que pode ser encontrada em compartilhadores de arquivos, como o Kazaa por exemplo, e é encontrada em duas versões a remix (também como conhecida como Sound Asleep Version), e a normal que é a da songfic. Então, se forem baixar para conhecer, ou ler junto da song, baixem a normal XD (essa "XD" é uma das poucas carinhas que ainda dá para pôr aqui no fanfiction...). Agora, tchanansss, a song:

_You hold the answer deep within your own mind. _

_(Você detém a resposta escondida dentro de sua própria mente)_

_Consciously you've forgotten it. _

_(Conscientemente você esqueceu isso.)_

_That's the way the human mind works. _

_(Esse é o jeito que a mente humana trabalha.)_

_Whenever something is too unpleasant, too shameful for us to entertain_

_(Quando algo é muito aborrecedor, muito envergonhador para nosso entretenimento)_

_We reject it, we erase it from our memory, but the imprint is always there. _

_(Rejeitamos isso, apagamos de nossa memória, mas a marca está sempre lá.)_

-Não pai! Esta não foi a intenção dela! - Draco dizia entrando em frente a sua mãe.

-Saia da frente, pivete! Você não sabe de nada. - Lúcio dizia ferozmente - Ela traiu o Lorde, ela fez algo que valia a sua vida!

-Sim, ele está certo... - Narcisa dizia entristecida - Minha vida está condenada à partir dessa atitude...

Draco estava com seus dezoito anos. Sua mãe e seu pai estavam tendo a pior "briga" de toda as suas vidas. A que teria a pior das conseqüências. Lúcio havia sido ordenado a matar a sua própria esposa, pois ela havia deixado informações fatais escaparem para o lado dos Aurores, e propositalmente.

-Eu não acredito que você vai seguir esta maldita ordem do Voldemort, pai! - Draco dizia desesperado.

Estava em frente a sua mãe, que tinha um semblante verdadeiramente assustado. Os três estavam em um dos cômodos secretos da Mansão Malfoy, no qual Lúcio vinha se mantendo escondido desde quando havia fugido de Azkaban. Draco pela primeira vez deixava as lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos em frente ao seu pai.

-Você está chorando? - perguntou Lúcio.

-Sim, você vai matar a minha mãe. Eu a amo. - Draco dizia magoado.

-Mas eu não! Ora, saia da frente seu garoto frouxo e chorão! - Lúcio disse o empurrando no chão, depois empurrando Narcisa, levantando sua varinha e apontando para ela - _Avada Kedavra!_

Aquela fatídica luz esverdeada resultante do feitiço Avada Kedavra lançou-se até Narcisa, derrubando ao chão seu corpo, agora inanimado.

-Não! - Draco disse levantando e correndo até ela, abraçando o corpo sem vida de sua mãe - Eu não posso acreditar... Você... - ele disse apontando o dedo para seu pai, com ira no olhar.

-Filho, entenda, sua mãe errou por sua própria vida. Por culpa dela cem Comensais morreram, e eu quase morri também. - ele dizia - Ela entregou informações para Aurores por sentir raiva de mim. E bem...

-Você a havia traído com outra mulher! - Draco o acusou, chorando e falando em tom bastante alterado. -Porque eu realmente nunca a amei. - Lúcio disse virando de costas e se retirando do cômodo.

Deixou Draco sozinho com o corpo morto de sua mãe, chorando e sentindo uma raiva que se alimentaria e cresceria a cada dia dentro de seu peito.

* * *

E ele lembrava-se novamente da cena triste que tanto tentava esquecer. Agora já havia se vingado de seu pai, ele estava novamente preso por sua culpa. Mas a raiva que se alimentava dentro de si por seu pai crescia, estando ele preso, ou não. 

Por essa atitude, estava preso aos Comensais da Morte, e não adiantaria fugir do país, ele seria encontrado. Agora ele era um prisioneiro daquela gente.

_The pain that grips you_

_(A dor que te segura)_

_The fear that binds you_

_(O medo que te ata)_

_Releases life in me_

_(Liberta a vida em mim)_

-Eles estarão naquela casa. - Gina dizia aos outros dois que estavam ao seu lado.

Ela, Rony e Hermione haviam sido incumbidos para a missão de prender Draco Malfoy, Crabble e Goyle, que naquela noite estariam invadindo uma casa trouxa a mando de Voldemort.

-Ficaremos na retaguarda, avance e veja o que está acontecendo de errado naquela casa, depois nos avise se precisar de nós. - respondeu Hermione.

-Se cuide, hein maninha! - Rony disse batendo no ombro dela.

-Sim, é claro! - Gina disse sorrindo, e então, avançando contra a casa.

A cortina da sala estava fechada, mas ela ouvia murmúrios dentro da casa. Avançou lenta e silenciosamente, abrindo a porta da sala e se escondendo do lado da escada oposto de onde ficava a porta para a sala, de onde ela ouvia que as vozes vinham.

-Eu não vou fazer nada com essas pessoas. - ouvia a voz de Draco - Mais gente morrendo por culpa desse maldito _Lorde_! Na verdade, nem me importo tanto com essa gente, apenas não estou com vontade de seguir ordens _dele_.

-Você vai matá-los. É ordem do "maldito". - dizia Crabble estupidamente.

- Por culpa dele minha mãe está morta. Não vou obedecê-lo. - disse Draco.

-Pouco nos importamos com ela. - disse Goyle - Por _sua_ culpa um dos melhores de nossos Comensais está preso.

-É, você quis _vingancinha_ de seu pai, mas Voldemort não gostou nada de saber disso. - dizia Crabble - Bem, você tem que nos obedecer agora, caso contrário, terá a morte.

-Pois então, vocês estão certos. Deveria obedecer. - disse Draco - Mas me cansei disso, não vou obedecer Voldemort.

-Ora, é melhor... - começou Goyle.

-_Estupefaça! _- Gina proferiu fazendo-o desmaiar.

Crabble teve a atenção chamada para ela, e quando estava mais distraído, Draco o estuporou. Ele então se assustou com Gina, olhando para os lados e tentando descobrir para onde correria.

-Hei, não vá, eu ouvi tudo. - ela disse.

Ela então observara melhor a sala. Uma família trouxa encontrava-se amarrada, nos braços e amordaçados, nos dois sofás. Dois jovens garotos em um sofá e seus pais em outro. Todos louros e com expressões melancólicas em seus rostos, olhando para Gina, pedindo através de seus olhares, de maneira clemente, socorro. Era triste imaginá-los mortos se ela não tivesse chegado lá ainda há tempo.

-Você sabe então... - ele começou.

-Que você não é culpado por nada disso, e que você nos ajudou no passado. - ela disse - Faz sentido, parecia ter havido uma emboscada para prender Lúcio, e realmente houve por nosso lado, porém, do lado dos Comensais parecia ter havido algo a nosso favor.

-Fui eu, bem, eu tramei contra meu pai e com que ele caísse na boca da armadilha que havia descoberto que vocês fariam. - ele disse.

-Bem, melhor você fugir agora, antes que Rony e Hermione cheguem. Some daqui!

-Muito obrigado. - Draco disse antes de aparatar.

-De nada... - murmurou Gina após ele partir.

E foi feito o de costume naquela noite, os Comensais foram presos, a família Trouxa solta, que depois tiveram as lembranças obliteradas por um feitiço. Gina disse que Draco fugiu, não disse a verdade, pois nunca acreditariam nela.

In our mutual shame we hide our eyes _(Na nossa vergonha mútua escondemos nossos olhos)_

_To blind them from the truth_

_(Para cegá-los da verdade)_

_that finds a way to who we are_

_(Que acha um jeito para quem somos)_

Estava jogada na grande cama do quarto de sua nova casa, novamente. Gina estava querendo muito viver sozinha naquele momento difícil. Sim, na verdade ela não tinha escolha. Ela não queria lembrar dessa verdade, queria esquecer dessa parte desagradável.

-Às vezes tenho vontade de usar aquele feitiço em mim mesma... para esquecer... - murmurava bastante entristecida.

Sentia uma dor de cabeça latente, levantou e foi para a cozinha, tomar uma pílula daquelas trouxas. "Não sei porque fui experimentar esse troço, agora toda vez que sinto dor de cabeça tenho que tomar isso, é um vício. Fazer poções para isso, também, dá muito trabalho.", pensava enquanto caminhava até o armário da cozinha.

-Gina? - ouviu vindo da sala.

Levou um susto na hora, porém, sabia quem era aquela pessoa. Olhou para trás e viu o rapaz moreno a encarando. Era Blaize Zabini, seu namorado que a deixava tão insatisfeita e infeliz atualmente.

-Quantas vezes já disse para você bater antes de entrar? - perguntou brava.

-E preciso bater para aparatar aqui dentro? - perguntou.

-Odeio quando você responde com outra pergunta. - ela disse ligeiramente irritada.

-Calma, você está muito nervosa hoje. - ele disse se aproximando.

-Foi um dia muito estressante. - disse irritada - Estou com uma dor de cabeça terrível e você me deu um susto.

Caminhou até a pia, encheu um copo d'água e tomou um daqueles remédios. Sentiu braços envolvendo-a por trás, ela os afastou e virou para Blaize. Ele olhava profundamente nos olhos dela, mas mesmo assim ela via algo falso ali.

-Desculpe por te assustar. - ele disse aproximando o rosto ao dela com intenção de beijá-la.

-Tudo bem. - ela disse virando o rosto - Quero ficar sozinha, por favor.

-Certo. - ele disse se afastando - Me desculpe.

-Tchau. - disse Gina.

-Tchau. - ele respondeu antes de aparatar.

Ela bufou logo em seguida. Estava incrivelmente sem paciência com ele ultimamente. Então, como não sentia nem um pouco de sono, pegou um livro e foi ler no sofá da sala. Um romance daqueles em que a mocinha e o mocinho sempre sofriam muito mas no final eram felizes. "Blaize nunca se encaixou nesse quadro de mocinhos.", ela pensou desanimada. "Nós nunca sofremos para ficar juntos."

Parou de ler pouco após começar, quando ouviu batidas na porta. Batidas insistentes, como de alguém que precisava desesperadamente falar com ela.

-Espera aí! - gritou colocando as pantufas e andando até a porta, rezando para não ser Blaize novamente.

Abriu. Fechou em seguida. Não acreditava no que havia visto ali. Mais batidas na porta e ela abriu novamente. Ele olhava para ela com seus olhos cinzentos.

-Olá! - disse.

-Você só pode estar louco. - Gina respondeu - Entre. Não, melhor, vá embora, Malfoy!

-Ir embora? - perguntou ele.

-Exatamente. - ela respondeu - Hum... Você está me colocado em uma enrascada, não estou gostando nada disso. E você também está se enrascando. Francamente, na casa de uma Aurora?

-De uma Aurora que não me prendeu. - ele respondeu.

-Esqueça que eu fiz isto. - ela disse abaixando a cabeça - Vamos, entre, como você não vai embora é melhor que não te vejam na porta de minha casa.

_Please don't be afraid_

_(Por favor não tenha medo)_

_When the darkness fades away_

_(Quando a escuridão desaparecer)_

_The dawn will break the silence screaming at our hearts_

_(O amanhecer vai quebrar o silêncio gritando em nossos corações)_

Draco estava sentado no sofá da sala, enquanto Gina pegava uma xícara de chocolate quente e o oferecia.

-Ainda não entendo porque fiz aquilo... Devia estar louca. Se arrependimento matasse.

-Você não está arrependida, fez aquilo por simplesmente não resistir à minha beleza. - ele disse sarcasticamente.

-E você? Sempre chato e irônico desse jeito. - ela disse - Nem sei por que deixei você entrar na minha casa. Aliás, como você me encontrou? Você me seguiu até aqui?

-Não, eu simplesmente sei que você mora aqui faz tempo. - ele disse - Acha que os Comensais não sabem onde os Aurores moram?

-Se sabem, por que nunca me mataram durante o sono? - perguntou - Não minta, Malfoy.

-Está certa, eu te segui. - ele assumiu.

-Seu louco! - ela disse brava - Vá embora, agora, antes que eu te bata.

-Ora, e você vai me bater? - ele perguntou.

-Não. - ela respondeu - Não vou, mas me diga, afinal de contas, o que você veio fazer aqui?

-Vim agradecer à senhorita por ter me escutado. - ele disse - Bem, e por ter sido caridosa e não ter deixado com que eu fosse preso.

-Você agradecendo? Enfim... Pronto, já fez isso. - ela disse irritada, levantando e caminhando até a porta - Agora, por favor, vá embora.

-Certo, eu vou. - ele disse levantando do sofá e deixando a xícara de chocolate vazia em cima da mesa de centro - Mas só quero lhe dizer uma coisa: não confie naquele Blaize.

-Por quê? - ela perguntou - Deveria confiar em você assim? Acabou de entrar em minha casa, e bem, nunca confiei em você.

-E por que confia em Blaize? Ele é tão Sonserino quanto eu, e bem, ele é Comensal. - Draco se justificou.

-Mas ele é meu namorado. - ela respondeu - E está do nosso lado, o lado dos Aurores.

-Quem garante isso? - perguntou ele em contradição.-Ora, vá embora! - ela disse o empurrando para fora, batendo a porta e trancando. "Acho que agora ganho paz...", ela pensou. "Será que eu fiz realmente o certo ao não prendê-lo? De algum modo, quando ele estava aqui... Bem... Eu me senti melhor do que quando estou junta de Blaize... Gina! Pare de pensar estas coisas!"

Aquele cansaço reverteu-se em sono rapidamente. Logo Gina guardara o livro e fora deitar na larga cama de seu quarto, para _tentar_ ter uma noite de sono tranqüila.

_My love for you still grows_

_(Meu amor por você ainda cresce)_

_This I do for you_

_(Isso eu faço por você)_

_Before I try to fight the truth my final time_

_(Antes de tentar lutar com a verdade em meu tempo final)_

Agora ele era obrigado a estar todas as noites, exatamente às onze horas, naquela mansão gelada. A mansão de Voldemort. Estava em uma espécie de "liberdade condicional", ele era livre durante o dia, mas durante a noite, até as seis horas da manhã, ele era obrigado a dormir naquele quarto escuro, caso contrário, seria procurado e encontrado pelos Comensais. Ele tinha um feitiço de rastreamento, impossível de ser retirado por outra pessoa que não fosse Voldemort, ele era um prisioneiro sem poder fugir daquele caos que o prendia. E ele era a pessoa mais solitária, por ter que passar todas aquelas noites sozinho, sem ninguém para acompanhá-lo, naquele quarto gélido.

Aquela noite mal conseguira dormir. Pensava muito nela, por mais que achasse que o motivo fosse extremamente imbecil.

"Talvez porque ela tenha sido a única pessoa que me compreendeu neste último ano... Não devo pensar assim numa Weasley. Ou devo? Meu pai odiava Weasleys, odiava também por causa dele. Grande coisa meu pai, agora eu odeio aquele maldito, então não tenho mais motivos para odiar aquela garota...", pensava extremamente confuso. "Ela é tão bonita, nunca havia reparado nisso..."

Sentia-se um pouco menos solitário por ter alguém diferente para pensar naquela noite. Alguém que ao relembrar não o trazia tanto sofrimento. Por mais que a relação com sua mãe não tivesse sido tão quente, sim até um pouco fria, ele sabia que ela o amava, e ele a amava também, e lembrar da morte dela era algo extremamente terrível.

_We're supposed to try to be real. _

_(Nós supomos tentar ser reais.)_

_We feel alone when we're not together, and that is real. _

_(Nos sentimos sós quando não estamos juntos, e isso é real.)_

-Gina, eu tenho uma notícia para te dar. - a garota havia acabado de chegar de mais um dia de trabalho, n'A Toca, e Rony a recebera com essas palavras.

-Aconteceu algo, Rony? - ela perguntou - Meu coração está tão apertado hoje, estava pressentindo algo ruim. Conte.

-O papai e a mamãe, bem, eles foram atacados hoje... - Rony começou.

-Atacados? - perguntou Gina.

-Sim, a sede da Ordem da Fênix foi atacada durante a tarde. Muitos dos Comensais da Morte foram presos, mas eles mataram alguns membros da Ordem. E papai e mamãe foram vítimas.

-O quê? - perguntou Gina, cheia de lágrimas nos olhos.

-As notícias não chegaram até o prédio dos Aurores? - perguntou Rony.

-Não me contaram nada sobre o papai e a mamãe também estarem mortos. - Gina disse entristecida - eu não quis pensar sobre isto, até chegar em casa...

Aquela seria a noite mais triste na vida de Gina. Na tarde seguinte, o velório mais triste. Após essa perda tão significativa, ela se mudou d'A Toca, como não iria viver junto do casal Rony e Hermione, que acharam uma nova casa para eles, nem de seu irmão Percy, que continuaria vivendo n'A Toca. Ela não queria viver entre paredes que a lembrasse das duas pessoas mais especiais de sua vida. E agora, pouco mais de um ano depois de estar vivendo sozinha naquela casa, ela acordara durante a noite atormentada por aquelas lembranças que não conseguia apagar da memória.

Virou para o lado e fechou os olhos, tentando rejeitar de sua mente aquelas lembranças, que tanto a atormentavam e aborreciam.

_Can't wash it all away_

_(Não lave isso tudo sempre)_

_Can't wish it all away_

_(Não queira que isso tudo vá embora)_

_Can't cry it all away_

_(Não chore isso tudo até o final)_

_Can't scratch it all away_

_(Não arranhe isso tudo até o final)_

Já eram seis horas da manhã. Como ele não tinha nenhuma obrigação foi para o lugar onde seu coração mandou. Já sabia como chegar lá, agora era muito fácil, poderia até mesmo aparatar para dentro da casa dela. E foi o que fez, aparatou para aquela sala da qual achou tão confortável e acolhedora. Estava tudo apagado, a manhã ainda não estava clara. Ele usou _Lumus_ e andou até a porta que deveria ser do quarto dela. Ela dormia tranqüilamente, como uma verdadeira anjinha.

"Eu devo estar ficando louco em fazer isso.", disse a si mesmo.

Caminhou lentamente até a cama e observou o rosto dela, tão belo, adormecido. "Por que estou reparando tanto em uma beleza de quem nunca havia reparado antes?", perguntava a si. "Eu não entendo."

Deitou ao lado dela em seguida, observando aquele rosto, pensando em como ela havia sido boa com ela naquela noite. Ela dormia muito pesadamente, pois não acordara com sua chegada, muito menos notara que ele havia deitado ao lado dela para admirá-la, e também adormecera naquela cama.

Draco devia realmente estar ficando louco ao fazer aquilo.

_Lying beside you_

_(Deitando do seu lado)_

_Listening to you breathe_

_(Ouvindo sua respiração)_

_The light that flows inside of you _

_(As luzes que escorrem de dentro de você)_

_Burns inside of me_

_(Queimam profundamente em mim)_

Gina acordou e quase deu um grito quando viu que havia um homem junto a si na cama. Observou que era Draco Malfoy, e sentiu uma raiva gigantesca. Como ele fazia uma coisa daquelas? Como ele estava deitado do lado dela? Levantou e gritou:

-Seu tarado! Vá embora daqui! - foi acordado com uma travesseirada bem no meio do rosto.

Sentou, esfregou os olhos, e viu uma Gina de pijama cor-de-rosa, realmente brava, o apontando a varinha. Ele sorriu para ela na maior naturalidade, como se não fosse nada demais ele estar ali naquele momento.

-Bom dia para você também. - ele disse.

-Bom dia? Você ainda quer que diga bom dia para alguém que invade a minha casa, deita do meu lado... Veja só! - ela estava verdadeiramente irada - Como é que você invadiu minha casa?

-Eu aparatei aqui. - ele disse - Bem, estava me sentindo extremamente só naquele meu quarto-prisão-

-Quarto-prisão? - perguntou Gina - Como assim?

-Eu estou praticamente preso. - ele respondeu - Estou preso com um feitiço aos Comensais, não posso fugir, e bem, pelo menos das onze até as seis da manhã tenho que estar na Mansão de Voldemort, caso contrário, estarei morto.

-Sério? - perguntou Gina - Seu pai matou sua mãe, não foi?

-Nem gosto de lembrar disso. - ele disse abaixando a cabeça e ficando com uma expressão de ódio na face - À partir desse dia ele se tornou a pessoa que mais odeio, ele teve coragem de matar Narcisa na minha frente! Você imagina o que é perder sua mãe na sua frente, e não poder fazer nada?

-Não, a única coisa que sou capaz de imaginar é como perder a mãe e o pai, sem poder fazer nada, porém, sem ser na sua frente... - ela murmurou.

-No ataque a Ordem da Fênix, no ano passado, não foi? - perguntou Draco, levantando.-Foi. Essa foi a data mais triste de minha vida...

-Não fique assim. - Draco caminhou até Gina e a segurou pelo queixo, encarando a profundidade daqueles olhos castanhos.

_Hold and speak to me _

_(Segure e fale comigo)_

_Of love without a sound_

_(Do amor sem um som)_

_Tell me you will live through this and I will die for you_

_(Me diga que você vai viver através disso e eu vou morrer por você)_

-Eu tento esquecer disso. - ela disse tirando a mão de Draco de seu queixo - E mesmo quando parece estar distante de minha mente, o estigma está lá para me atormentar e me ferir durante a noite, antes de dormir.

-Este é o pior momento para se esquecer de uma dor. - ele disse a segurando pela mão - Parece que nossa mente procura motivos para não nos deixar dormir, ou para nos trazer maus sonhos.

-É. - Gina disse encarando profundamente aqueles olhos cinzentos, que daquela vez, não pareceram tão profundamente gélidos.

-Gina, nunca reparei que você é tão bonita... - ele disse aproximando mais o rosto ao dela com a intenção de beijá-la.

-Não. - ela disse virando o rosto - Não quero nada com você Malfoy, eu só deixei você fugir aquela noite por não gostar de prender pessoas inocentes, mas não confunda as coisas.

Por favor, vá embora, eu ainda namoro com Zabini. -Humpft! Zabini! Você ainda vai se decepcionar profundamente com ele. - Draco disse virando o rosto para baixo, impaciente.

-Menos difícil do que me decepcionar com alguém como você. - ela disse triste e sinceramente.-Está certo. - ele disse em seu tom arrastado - Devo estar realmente louco em sentir algo por _alguém como você_. Tchau! - disse aparatando em seguida.

-Tchau. - ela murmurou.

_Cast me not away_

_(Não me arremesse longe)_

_Say you'll be with me_

_(Diga que você ficará comigo)_

_For I know I cannot bear it all alone_

_(Pelo que sei eu não posso tolerar tudo isso sozinha)_

-Pois então Gina, - Blaize dizia parado em frente a ela - tenho uma coisa importante para falar com você essa tarde.

Os dois estavam nos corredores do prédio dos Aurores, Gina segurava algumas pastas, e estava aparentemente triste. Sabia que ele não tinha algo de muito bom para contar a ela. Pressentia isso.

-Diga. O que você quer?

Os dois haviam saído do prédio, estavam nos jardins, aonde haviam rosas brancas, a árvore com um balanço e uma grama bem verde e bela. Era fim de inverno, quase primavera, já não mais nevava, porém, um frio muito forte batia com um vento gelado que fazia até a alma de Gina doer.

-Prometa uma coisa, você não vai chorar, nem vai se entristecer. - ele disse docemente para ela, um tom doce que ela sentia ser um tanto falso.

-Não posso, não sei como vou reagir. - ela disse séria.

-Eu queria pedir um tempo em nosso relacionamento, para pensar. - ele disse - Para eu pensar se vou querer continuar com você. Ou não.

-Não acredito no que está acontecendo. - ela disse já começando a chorar em um tom bem baixo - Quer dizer que quando a coisa fica mais difícil você me abandona? É assim? Eu estou entrando em depressão, estou ficando doente, e você vai me deixar?

-Eu não estou deixando você. - ele disse - Estou apenas pedindo um tempo. Está muito difícil lidar com você agora, você está me desprezando muito, e me mal-tratando. Eu sinto não estar sendo amado.

-Claro que não, Blaize. - ela disse o abraçando - Eu gosto de você, eu não posso ser deixada sozinha agora.

-Eu não estou me sentindo bem junto de você. - ele disse desanimado, virando de costas e deixando uma Gina verdadeiramente triste, sozinha no jardim.

Um dia de trabalho e relatórios verdadeiramente estressantes e ela estava de volta ao lar. Abriu a porta de casa, acendeu a luz e ele estava lá, em pé.

-Estava esperando por você. - disse Draco Malfoy.

Ela correu e o abraçou. Conversaram por toda a noite. Ele era uma boa companhia, podia ser um bom ombro-amigo, e por algum motivo, ela sentia que podia confiar nele.

_You're not alone, honey, never. Never. _

_(Você não está sozinha, doce, nunca. Nunca.)_

Ele precisava ser rápido. Aquela era a tarde em que o plano dos Comensais seria posto em ação, e ele só estava sabendo naquele momento. Precisava salvar Gina, precisava encontrá-la no prédio antes que acontecesse o pior. O plano era destruírem os Aurores e seu prédio enquanto Harry, Rony e Hermione cairiam em uma armadilha e seriam mortos por Voldemort na mansão dele.

Entretanto, correra demais para não poder evitar nada antes do tempo, como planejava. O caos já estava posto no lugar, centenas de comensais feios e mascarados já aterrorizavam o prédio, que já tinha pontos de incêndios, e Aurores e Comensais já estavam feridos, mortos e lutando uns com os outros. Draco não se importava tanto com isso, apenas dobrava os corredores à procura da garota que não queria ver ferida, ou pior ainda, morta.

-Hei, me larguem! Me larguem! - ouviu a voz dela dentro de uma sala. Adentrou rapidamente com varinha em punho quando viu dois Comensais a segurando e um apontado a varinha para ela.

-Não a ouviram? _Estupefaça! _- proferiu fazendo o Comensal que estava de costas para ele desmaiar.

-Você é mesmo um traidor! - disse um dos comensais largando Gina e avançando contra Draco, que lhe deu um soco no rosto e o fez cair no chão.

-Hei, cara! - o outro Comensal avançou contra ele, enquanto Draco dizia:

-Fuja, Gina! Tudo é um grande plano, enquanto você está aqui, seu querido Blaize colocou Harry, Luna, Rony e Hermione em uma terrível armadilha na Mansão de Voldemort. - ele disse enquanto desviava de um soco que o outro Comensal tentou lhe dar.

-Vou salvar os outros! - Gina disse histérica - Desculpe, Draco, mas tenho que deixar você aqui e salvar os outros! Voldemort não pode vencer Harry agora!

-Não, não vá! - disse Draco - Você vai estar em um risco gigantesco. E você não sabe onde é...

-Tenho que ir. - ela disse - E eu sei chegar até lá.

-Não! - Draco disse antes que ela aparatasse, e antes de ouvir um "_Estupefaça_", e cair inconsciente no chão.

_Can't fight it all away_

_(Não batalhe tudo isso até o final)_

_Can't hope it all away_

_(Não espere tudo isso até o final)_

_Can't scream it all away_

_(Não grite tudo isso até o final)_

_It just won't fade away_

_(Isso apenas não desaparecerá)_

Horas depois Draco acordou. Estava amarrado em uma espécie de alvo, redondo e de madeira, em cor de madeira seca. Sabia onde estava, estava na sala de tortura secreta de sua própria mansão, a Mansão Malfoy.

Via Blaize Zabini e Pansy Parkinson em pé, em frente a ele, em uma posição de cima para baixo. Os dois o encaravam com uma ira gigantesca no olhar. Draco sentia que aquele seria um momento horrível, que ele iria sofrer bastante.

-Veja só! - disse Blaize, batendo palmas - O traidor acordou.

-Agora vamos brincar? - perguntou Pansy.

-O que estou fazendo aqui? - perguntou Draco.

-Está pagando pelo seu ato. - disse Blaize com uma voz extremamente raivosa - Por sua culpa a Weasley chegou a tempo de ajudar Harry e seus companheiros, e fez com que ele vencesse Voldemort.

-Ela está viva? - perguntou Draco.

-Sim, sua _protegidinha_ está viva. - respondeu Pansy - Mas me diga, por que você a protegeu aquela tarde?

-Porque descobri que a amava. - disse Draco.

-Ah, que bonitinho! - debochou Blaize - Amor que valeu a sua vida. Você vai morrer por ter traído a Voldemort e aos Comensais.

-Prefiro morrer por ela, do que tê-la deixado nas mãos de vocês. - ele disse.

-Como você é tolo, Draco. - debochou Pansy - Mal a conheceu e já chegou a dar sua vida por ela? Você é louco.

-Não, ela foi a primeira pessoa que realmente se importou comigo após minha mãe ter partido... - ele disse - Posso ter ido contra os meus princípios, posso sofrer muito por isso, posso estar sendo um grande idiota ao ver de vocês. Mas o que importa para mim, é que sei ter feito o certo.

-Então se prepare para ser torturado até a morte. - Blaize disse apontando a varinha para ele - _Cruciatus!_

Ali começava uma sessão de tortura para Draco Malfoy, não apenas com Crúcio, haviam vários aparelhos de tortura naquela mansão. Ele sentiu dor até não distinguir mais as cores e ver tudo ao redor ir se apagando e se tornando negro.

_Ooh, can't wash it all away_

_(Ooh, não lave tudo isso sempre)_

_Can't wish it all away_

_(Não queira que tudo isso vá embora)_

_Can't throw it all away_

_(Não arremesse tudo isso longe)_

_Can't scratch it all away_

_(Não arranhe tudo isso até o final)_

-Já fazem semanas que Draco está desaparecido. - disse Gina.

Ela estava em um corredor do prédio dos Aurores, que havia sido reconstituído. Harry estava de frente para ela, os dois tinham expressões extremamente tristes em seus rostos.

-Os indícios dizem que a probabilidade dele estar morto é de noventa por cento. - disse Harry - Mas pelo menos, se ele estiver morto, ele morreu com nobreza. Assim como Luna... Que morreu para nos salvar.

-Esqueça isso, Harry. - disse Gina - Embora eu saiba que é impossível esquecer, lhe peço para não sofrer tanto.

-Existem coisas que a mente humana jamais esquece. - disse Harry.

-A morte é uma delas. - complementou Gina.

-E o amor também. - ele completou.

-Sim, mas se as chances são de noventa, ainda me restam dez por cento para acreditar que ele está vivo. - disse Gina.

-Eu torço para que ele esteja vivo. - disse Harry - Jamais me imaginava dizendo isso, mas Draco merece ser feliz. Principalmente após tudo isso o que aconteceu. Ele foi um grande herói nessa batalha contra Voldemort.

-Jamais o imaginava como um grande herói. - disse Gina - Não nesta vida.

-Gina, você estava sentindo algo por ele? - perguntou Harry - Está sofrendo demais pela "perda" dele, e bem, pelo que contou vocês estavam bem próximos.

-Sim, agora que sei que posso tê-lo perdido, descobri que o amava. - ela disse enxugando lágrimas que escapavam de seus olhos.

-Ah... Não chore senão choro também. - Harry disse a abraçando e se envolvendo nas lágrimas.

_Can't fight it all away_

_(Não batalhe isso tudo até o final)_

_Can't hope it all away_

_(Não espere isso tudo até o final)_

_Can't scream it all away_

_(Não grite isso tudo até o final)_

_Oh get it all away_

_(Oh tudo isso vá embora)_

_Oh get it all away_

_(Oh tudo isso vá embora)_

As cores de um quarto quase todo branco surgiam a sua vista. Um pequeno apito fazia um "pi... pi... pi...", constantemente. Draco abriu os olhos e viu que parecia estar em um hospital, preso a estranhos aparelhos, aparelhos trouxas, com um tubo embaixo do nariz. Não se lembrava de nada. Não se lembrava ao menos de quem era, naquele primeiro momento de consciência.

-Oi, o jovem rapaz acordou? - uma enfermeira loura, de meia idade, muito simpática, adentrava no quarto.

-O que faço aqui? - ele perguntou.

-Você foi encontrado bastante ferido às margens de um rio. - ela disse sentando ao lado dele - Está bastante ferido, parece ter sido torturado, ou coisa assim, depois ter sido atirado ao rio, e bem, por muita sorte não ter afundado e voltado para as margens. Ficou em coma por um tempo... Está aqui como indigente. Se lembra de quem é?

-Não estou me lembrando de quase nada, me lembro apenas que meu nome é... Draco. - ele respondeu.

-Draco? Que bonito, forte! Diferente, digo. - ela disse empolgada - Draco do quê?

-Não me lembro. - ele disse - Só me lembro de uma pessoa, alguém que não sei quem é, mas preciso desesperadamente ver.

-Quem? - perguntou ela.

-Uma linda ruiva. - ele disse - Gina. Gina Weasley.

_But the imprint is always there,_

_(Mas a marca sempre estará lá,)_

_Nothing is ever really forgotten _

_(Nada é realmente sempre esquecido)_

Haviam se passado mais três dias pelo menos, após aquela conversa com Harry. Os dez por cento de esperança que haviam no peito de Gina estavam quase se apagando. Era triste imaginar, mas ele devia realmente estar morto. Ele havia sido pego por aqueles Comensais da Morte que estavam a querendo pegar, ele devia ter sido morto depois por ter traído Voldemort, entregando informações para ela.

Draco era uma boa pessoa, e ele estava realmente certo, ela nunca devia ter confiado em Blaize, um agente duplo que jogava do lado de Voldemort, não como todos realmente imaginavam ser, ao lado deles. Havia estilhaçado o coração de Gina. Contudo, ela inconsciente, ou melhor, conscientemente, via que tinha algo de errado nele, que às vezes atitudes soavam tão vazias e sorrisos soavam tão falsos. Talvez fosse porque tudo era realmente falso, e Zabibi mentia para ela o tempo todo, querendo apenas usá-la.

Gina custara para adormecer naquela noite, assim como em todas as outras após a morte dele. Apesar de já ser chegada a primavera e o frio do inverno ter partido, ela estava bastante coberta, e com o frio de sua solidão. Sim, à partir daquele momento ela não tinha mais a capacidade de acreditar que ele estivesse vivo, os dez por cento tornaram-se zero. Dormiu com a mão estirada no lado do colchão do qual ele havia dormido ao lado dela naquela noite em que o salvara de ser preso. Deu um leve riso ao lembrar do escândalo que fez ao acordar e vê-lo ali. Contudo, a alegria no coração dela nesses últimos dias era sempre passageira.

E sem esperança sentia certa opacidade em sua vida. Sua depressão já havia crescido um pouco e ela tinha vontade de dormir ali para sempre. Ela devia tê-lo levado de lá antes que o pior acontecesse naquela tarde, ela não devia tê-lo deixado sozinho com aqueles Comensais da Morte. Era culpa dela, não se achava mais no merecimento de acordar. Se ele havia morrido por culpa dela, não merecia mais estar viva. Não sentia a mínima vontade de acordar, estava se sentindo uma morta-viva durante o dia, de qualquer forma.

_Because I'm dying too,_

_(Pois estou morrendo também,)_

_Because I'm dying too,_

_(Pois estou morrendo também,)_

_Because I'm dying too,_

_(Pois estou morrendo também,)_

_Because I'm dying too,_

_(Pois estou morrendo também,)_

_Because I'm dying too_

_(Pois estou morrendo também)_

Mais uma manhã de um dia tedioso se iniciaria. Ela não tinha a vontade de abrir os olhos. Todavia, a vontade surgiu quando ela ouviu uma respiração ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos lentamente, tinha medo de ser um sonho. Ele estava bem ali, adormecido como um anjo, como algo que não parecesse real, deitado de bruços, usando uma roupa branca. Ela deu um pulo em cima da cama e ficou de joelhos, começando a apalpá-lo para ver se ele era real. E era.

-Não acredito! Não acredito! - ela disse muito contente - Acorde! - sacudiu-o um pouco.

-Hum... - ele gemeu abrindo o olho direito e encarando aquele belo sorriso na face dela - Bom dia, Gina! - depois virou-se de frente e sentou-se na cama.

-Bom dia! - ela disse pulando em cima dele, abraçando-o ali na cama mesmo, sem sentir nem um pouco de receio - Não acredito... Você está vivo? - não conseguiu conter as fracas lágrimas de alegria que escorreram até o ombro do rapaz.

Então percebeu melhor o que estava fazendo e envergonhou-se de repente em abraçá-lo na cama, depois, um pouco corada, levantou e ficou em pé.

-Sim, e estou aqui apenas por uma razão. - ele disse.

-Qual? - ela perguntou.

-Porque amo você. - ele disse levantando também - Porque tudo que sei é que estava à beira da morte, fui salvo, e não me lembro de nada mais do meu passado, além de como poderia chegar até aqui neste lugar e me encontrar com alguém muito especial para mim, uma ruiva.

Caminhou em passos lentos até ela e a envolveu pela cintura, ela o segurou pelos ombros, erguendo um pouco a cabeça, enquanto ele abaixava um pouco a sua para poder beijar os lábios da pessoa que amava. Naquele momento inesquecível os dois deram o primeiro beijo um no outro, de muitos que ainda viriam. Sentiam-se completos juntos, Gina gostava muito do jeito dele a beijar, e ele gostava dos lábios macios da garota. Mantiveram-se assim por um período não muito longo até o momento em que se separaram e sorriram um para o outro.

-Eu perdi minha memória, e só me lembro de dois nomes do meu passado: o meu primeiro, Draco, e o seu completo, Gina Weasley. Não me lembro se tivemos algo juntos no passado, só me lembro que estava amando você, e agora que a vi, tive certeza disso. - ele dizia delicada e calmamente.

-E eu sei por que você se lembra apenas de mim e de você. - ela disse - Porque o verdadeiro amor é aquilo que a mente humana jamais esquece.

E após essas palavras beijaram-se novamente. O frio do inverno já havia passado, a primavera batia latente no coração dos dois.

Aquele seria o reingresso de Draco Malfoy ao mundo bruxo. Ele ainda casaria-se com Gina Weasley, e ao lado dela começaria a relembrar o passado que viveu, até a sua morte e renascimento. No final ele descobriria que a nossa mente nunca se esquece de nada, ela apenas apaga aquilo que não nos é importante, e tenta nos esconder aquilo que nos aborrece. Entretanto, na maioria dos casos ela não consegue nos esconder esses fatos eternamente, pois nada é sempre realmente esquecido. Na verdade apenas podemos desviar nossos pensamentos do que é ruim nos distraindo com algo que nos faça feliz. No caso de Draco, a distração que o alegrava tanto era seu verdadeiro amor: Gina Weasley. Assim como para ela, o único capaz de alegrá-la e tirá-la daquele abismo no qual afundava era Draco Malfoy.

Jamais imaginaram em seus momentos de tristeza do passado que um salvaria ao outro, e que dependeriam tanto assim mutuamente deles para não enlouquecerem em uma vida tão complicada. Eles não quiseram que tudo fosse embora, eles lutaram por tudo até o final e eles não deixaram que tudo desaparecesse.

_"Levante, meu amor, minha bela, e vamos embora._

_Pois veja, o inverno acabou, a chuva também se foi;_

_As flores surgem na terra; chegou o tempo_

_do cantar dos pássaros, e se ouve a voz_

_da tartaruga na nossa terra."_

-Bíblia do Rei Jaime

Fim 

**N.A: **Olá pessoal! Gostaram da song? Espero que sim. Se alguém viu semelhança com alguma outra história, ou teve a impressão de "já vi esse filme", não é pura coincidência, essa é uma espécie de _continuação_ da song "Ela não é como as outras garotas", uma H/L de minha autoria. Essa songfic conta o que aconteceu em um outro lado da história, enquanto a outra conta o que aconteceu a Harry, esta conta o que aconteceu com Gina e com Draco. Para quem leu essa e não leu a outra, eu recomendo que leia para que haja uma melhor compreensão desta história. Ah, na outra song mostra o que aconteceu quando Gina foi ajudar Harry, Rony e Hermione contra Voldemort.

Bom, já falei demais da outra song, agora só tenho uma coisa a pedir: MANDEM REVIEWS! POR FAVOR! Bom, não tenho idéia de quando vai sair uma fanfic nova minha pois estou partindo para o universo das histórias originais, mas pode me dar a louca de postar uma fic ou song nova. Para quem não me conhece e quer conhecer melhor o meu trabalho, dê uma olhada na minha profile ( ou no meu site (www.os8dragoes. cjb. net) Nestes endereços tem mais fics minhas e coisas sobre mim. Agradecimentos especiais a minha adorável beta-reader, a Floo, que muito infelizmente não vejo pessoalmente há um tempão, mesmo morando muito perto da minha casa, e não consegui encontrar no Anime Friends triste

Valew! E reviews!

Victor Ichijouji


End file.
